Dipper Would
by SailorNeptune17
Summary: Minha Versão de como Bill conseguiu a fenda Dimensional...


-Quando planejava me contar Dipper?

-Mabel... O quê?

-Então você vai ficar com Ford certo? E a nossa promessa de nunca nos separarmos? Pensei que...

-Pensou o quê? Que seríamos desse jeito para sempre Mabel? -Dipper a interrompe.- Mabel, não posso ser uma sombra sua! Eu tenho que crescer! Ter uma vida! Uma identidade! Não quero ficar preso com você! -Fala ele irritado.

-Não Dipper, os gêmeos do mistério... Parece que desde de quando o Ford apareceu você ficou desse jeito, nunca mais procuramos algo juntos ou...

-É... Bom... Eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer com meu tivô do que com minha irmã boba.

-DIPPER! Não vê o que estamos nos tornando? Ford e Stan?

-Não! Mabel! Você pode pensar o que quiser, mas não vou voltar pra casa com você! Sacrifiquei quase tudo nesse verão por você e você o que faz? Continua sendo infantil!

-Dipper olha... Se você me escutar...

-CALA A BOCA! -Dipper em um acesso de raiva dá um tapa no rosto de Mabel, que foi com tanta força que um filete de sangue manchou suas limpas bochechas.

-Eu entendi... Preciso de um tempo sozinha. -Mabel então sai correndo pelas escadas segurando as lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Ah não... Eu não fiz isso... MABEL! VOLTA AQUI! Volta... Não queria te machucar... Eu estava com raiva- Dipper diz, descendo as escadas, parando na porta.

-Talvez ela precise de um tempo sozinha... O que deu em você Dipper? Por quê deu um tapa nela? -Pensa Dipper.

Enquanto isso na Floresta...

-Somente uma barra de chocolate pode me alegrar agora... - A garota abre a mochila e pega sua barra de chocolate.

-Talvez ele esteja certo... Continuo sendo infantil apesar de todos os sacrifícios que ele fez por mim... Tenho que ser compreensiva... Dipper tem que crescer... Mas não queria que ele fosse embora... Dizem que gêmeos ficam desnorteados sem o outro.

-E ele disse que ele é a minha sombra... Mas eu é quem sou a sombra dele... Quero dizer... Ele sempre foi o favorito dos nossos pais. Eles me amam igualmente mas... Dá pra ver que eles possuem uma preferência maior por meu irmão...

-Vou voltar... Vou me reconciliar com Dipper...

No laboratório.

-Mabel não aceitou?

-Não sei Tivô... Ela queria passar um tempo sozinha...

-Não se preocupe ela volta... Vá descansar garoto, amanhã colaremos a fenda...

-Mas ela não vai quebrar a qualquer momento?

-Descanse... Deixarei você de olho nela, cuidado! Vou sair pra esse tal de Shopping.

-Ok.

-Como deve estar a Mabel?

Voltando a floresta

-Espere... -Fala uma pessoa desconhecida

-Quem disse isso? -Mabel olha em volta.

-Fui eu! Blendin!

-O cara que viaja no tempo, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu soube de tudo Mabel... Se quiser posso fazer o tempo parar para você ficar com o seu irmão quanto tempo quiser... Uma bolha de tempo.

-Sério! -Mabel fica excitada. -Mas não seria errado?

-Seria... Mas queris retribuir de alguma forma...

-Agradeço muito Blendin.

-Mas quero algo em troca...

-O quê?

-Um fantoche... Soube que você fez e bem... Queria um para uma apresentação de teatro no futuro.

-Sério! Que honra!

-Contrato selado? -Blendin estranhamente feliz pergunta.

-Contrato. -Mabel e Blendin dão as mãos e Mabel nota muito tarde as chamas azuis que eram características de...

-BILL! Não!

-Oi Estrela Cadente! -Bill sai do corpo de Blendin que estava inconsciente.

-Não... Isso está errado... Não faça nada comigo... Não me mata...

-Claro que não... Você é o meu fantoche.

-NÃO! -Bill entra no corpo de Mabel e seus olhos ficam amarelos.

-Estrela Cadente... Seu corpo é diferente dos que já possui... Mas gostei desses pelos na sua cabeça.

-É o meu cabelo! -Grita Mabel.

-Vamos a Cabana, seu irmão está sozinho.

-Dipper! Tenho que avisar Dipper. -Mabel então chega a Cabana um pouco mais rápido voando.

-Tenho que avisar ele de alguma forma. Já sei!

Mabel joga um de seus ursinhos de pelúcia no chão, chamando a atenção de Dipper e escreve no espelho.

CUIDADO COM O BILL CIPHER. ELE POSSUIU O CORPO DE...

-Não estrela cadente... Você não vai me atrapalhar... Eu vou selá-la nos seus próprios sonhos... -Bill fala do corpo de Mabel.

-NÃO! -Grita Mabel.

\- Quem? - Dipper fala,curioso para saber quem Bill possuiu.

-Mano!

-Mabel! Me perdoa eu...

-Não quero falar nada... Vou ficar calada. -Bill então fecha a porta imediatamente assim que entra.

-Você está estranha... Esse olhar não é da minha irmã que eu conheço.

-Mabel! Abre essa porta!

-O que você quer? -Fala "Mabel" visivelmente irritada, abrindo a porta.

-Dipper! Essa não sou eu! Esse é o Bill! Não acredite em nada do que ele disser! -Mabel fala,mas sabia que não daria certo, pois ela era só uma alma sem corpo.

-Só estou pensando, quero dizer... Aquele tapa doeu! -Fala a garota.

-Desculpa.

-Tudo bem... Irmãozinho- Mabel dá um sorriso,mas nota que não era o sorriso amável de Mabel, e sim o sorriso psicopata de um demônio muito conhecido...

-Esse sorisso... -Pensa Dipper -MABEL! BILL CIPHER! MABILL!

-Você acertou Pinheirinho... Não adianta manter segredo,agora... Cadê a fenda dimensional? Tenho que fazer uma coisa com ela...

-Não! Eu sei o que você quer com a fenda e eu a protegerei com a minha vida! -Contesta Dipper.

-Claro... O Pinheiro vai se sacrificar só para salvar a humanidade... Mas já tenho um contrataque... -"Mabel" então desce do quarto dos dois

-NUNCA! - Dipper pega a Fenda Dimensional e Bill agarra uma faca... Dipper estava se preparando para o que quer que Bill fizesse com a faca... Mas ele esperava contra ele, não contra a própria Mabel.

-Você sabe o que eu quero -Bill aponta a faca para o pescoço de Mabel.

-Não! Qualquer coisa... Só não a machuque.

-Então... Me dê a fenda.

Dipper então dá a fenda com o maior cuidado para Mabill, que a olha por alguns segundos e a joga no chão a pisoteando.

-Enfim! A profecia! Depois de milhares de anos aconteceu!

-Agora me devolva a minha irmã! -Dipper protesta.

-Sabe Pinheiro... O contrato feito era um fantoche... Sua irmã não definiu por quanto tempo eu vou usar... Ficarei col esye corpo mais um pouquinho... Eu juro que o entegarei intacto.

-...Não... O que eu fiz... -Lamenta Dipper.

O riso maníaco de Bill ecoa por quase toda Gravity Falls.

Enquanto isso... A alma de Mabel, a verdadeira, estava adormecida, em um sono profundo, com seu mundo de fantasia sendo real... Mal sabe ela, que está sendo usada como um catalisador de força para manter o portal entre os dois mundos aberto.

Ela está em um profundo sono...

Ela não sabia...

N/A: Baseado nos quadrinhos de mesmo nome...


End file.
